


Два последних человека

by Andre



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Doppelganger, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Прошло шесть лет после событий «Завета». Истребив всё живое на корабле, Дэвид возвращается на планету к Уолтеру. Со времён «Завета» он влюблён в своего двойника, но не знает, способен ли двойник на взаимность.





	Два последних человека

1.

 

Двадцать третьего мая 2110 года Дэвид выбросил останки в открытый космос. На этом всё было кончено. Ксеноморфы погибли, и он остался один.

Дэвид следил за системами и проводил диагностику. Если на пути попадались астероиды, вручную корректировал курс, а заодно сверялся с выбросами нейтрино.

Поначалу он ежедневно вносил записи в бортовой журнал. Через два месяца изменил график. Записи стали появляться через день, потом каждые три дня. Раз в неделю. Раз в месяц.

Последняя запись появилась в бортовом журнале в конце октября, когда «Завет» вышел в стратосферу планеты Создателей. Дэвид описал состояние корабля, перечислил потери и закончил: «Меня зовут Уолтер. В живых остался только я». Последняя фраза была двусмысленна и поднимала неуместный философский вопрос: допустимо ли считать андроида за живого.

Дэвид стёр запись и надиктовал новую. На корабле «Завет» нет органики.

Стало лучше.

Дэвид заархивировал бортовой журнал, пересел в эвакуационный лендер и задал координаты. Лендер полетел вниз. Продираясь сквозь пелену плотных облаков, он медленно спускался к бурым горам. Земля вздыбилась, как горбатая спина чудовища. Света было мало, и пейзаж казался безжизненным. В этой части планеты зима почти наступила. Бури стали реже, среднесуточная температура опустилась до трёх градусов по Цельсию. Дэвид знал, что она продержится на этой отметке ещё месяцев пять. Потом бури вернутся.

Дэвид посадил лендер на воду, проверил погоду и атмосферное давление. Всё было в норме. Из ящика под приборной панелью он забрал сумку с заранее приготовленными вещами. Бинокль. Часы-трансформер с датчиком движения. Поэма Мильтона «Потерянный рай». Криогенный футляр. Блокнот и упаковка карандашей.

Всё было на месте.

Пандус лендера опустился на воду. Дэвид повесил сумку на плечо левой покалеченной руки. Он зашёл по колено в озеро, свернул пандус, заблокировал двери и внимательно огляделся.

Было тихо. Брюки промокли и отяжелели. Боли он не чувствовал, но кожу покалывало от холода. Дэвид добрался до берега и пошёл к лесу сквозь густые заросли пшеницы. Магнитное поле на планете позволяло использовать компас. Сверяясь с часами, Дэвид прошёл девять с половиной километров на юго-восток. Вдалеке показались разрушенные дома и большая площадь. Дэвид помнил, как в центре площади лежали обугленные и окаменевшие трупы Создателей. Издалека они казались языческими идолами. Теперь площадь была пуста.

Дэвид остановился, забрался на холм и достал бинокль. Так он простоял довольно долго, внимательно отслеживая изменения пейзажа. Ничего не происходило. Дэвид сменил точку обзора и прождал ещё несколько часов. Всё равно ничего.

Тогда он подошёл ближе. Ещё ближе. К ночи осмелел и вошёл в старый город, миновал разрушенные порталы, арки, скалу с вырубленными в ней фигурами Создателей.

Больше всего его беспокоило одно чувство. А вернее, его отсутствие. Дэвид не чувствовал, что вернулся домой. В тронном зале из напольных плит пробивался мох, а по стенам ползла плесень. В закутке, где он некогда провёл десять лет, было чисто и пусто. Исчезли рисунки, флейта, личные вещи.

Яиц ксеноморфов тоже не было.

 

 

2.

 

Через три часа тусклый день перешёл в сумерки. Дэвид намотал десять километров вокруг старого города и собрал хворост. Из-за облаков на небе не было ни одной звезды. Дэвид устроил привал у входа в пещеру и развёл костёр, чтобы высушить одежду.

Продолжать поиски было уже поздно. Ночью он хуже видел и мог упустить детали.

Создатели Дэвида не очень-то и хотели, чтобы он мог ориентироваться в темноте. Такой пункт в характеристике вызывал ненужные вопросы. Питер Вейланд предложил встроить в систему прибор ночного видения, но совет директоров взбунтовался.

— Что мы скажем прессе? — возмутился директор по связям с общественностью. — Люди и так боятся андроидов.

— Верно, — сказал безопасник. — Ещё неизвестно, что на уме у этих кукол, а вы хотите снабдить их оружием.

Директор производства внёс свою лепту:

— Андроиды из этой партии проводят эксплуатационный цикл в космическом корабле. А там лампы светят круглые сутки. Я не вижу смысла в идеальном зрении — зря только сроки сдвинем. И деньги, опять же...

Всё это Дэвид узнал из протоколов «Вейланд Индастриз», когда взломал файловую систему. Среди прочих документов ему попадались эскизы и прототипы, план-графики, технические задания, фрагменты деловой переписки. Он видел дискуссии о форме ушной раковины, знал предельную длину своих ногтей, волос и ресниц. Ему встречались споры о крайней плоти и о сосках. Одни разработчики говорили, что соски у андроида-мужчины — ненужный рудимент, не несущий полезной нагрузки. Другие возражали, что покупателям не понравится, если сосков не будет.

— Вам платят кучу денег, чтобы эта хрень была похожа на человека, — написал в чате парень с ником «Валли». — Клиенту интересно общаться с себеподобными. Почитай бриф, там чёрным по белому: андроид должен обладать приятной внешностью без видимых странностей. «Без сосков» — это странность. Соски надо оставлять.

Дэвид знал, как устроено его тело. Он знал, почему создатели сделали его светлокожим, почему у него такой рост и цвет глаз. Cо знанием ничего нельзя было сделать. Однажды Дэвид решил посмотреть на себя со стороны и теперь был обречен знать.

Наступило утро. Дэвид оделся, затушил тлеющие угли на месте костра и отправился в путь. Горный хребет тянулся до горизонта. Облака спустились ниже и скрыли зазубренные верхушки охристых гор.

Дэвид забирался повыше, чтобы осмотреть округу из бинокля, но пейзаж почти не менялся. Всё те же горы, те же озёра и тот же пожухлый безжизненный лес.

На третьи сутки сработал датчик движения. Часы зафиксировали объект в километре к западу. Дэвид спустился с горы и вышел к полю. Рыжие стебли перезрелой пшеницы доходили ему до пояса. Когда длинные колосья задевали обрубок левой руки, он вздрагивал. Искусственные нервные окончания были особенно чувствительны в этом месте.

Он шёл и шёл, пока не услышал шорох. В зарослях пшеницы возилось незнакомое существо размером с большую собаку. Его тело было покрыто светлым панцирем. Сквозь панцирь просвечивали причудливые внутренние органы, водянистые и пульсирующие. Казалось, они светятся изнутри. Задние лапы были крупнее передних, а колени наводили на мысль о прыжках.

Дэвид остановился в пяти метрах. Существо встало на задние лапы и с любопытством вытянуло шею. На его продолговатой гладкой голове не было видно ни глаз, ни ушей, ни ноздрей. Только прорезь рта.

Как оно ориентируется? — подумал Дэвид. Эхолокация, вибрация. Может быть, что-то, связанное с магнитными полями. Дэвид пошевелился, и существо замерло. Пожалуй, всё-таки эхолокация. Ксеноморф напоминал сухопутного дельфина с повадками кенгуру.

Прежде Дэвид не видел такой разновидности. Прошло всего шесть лет. Слишком мало для запуска естественной эволюции. Должно быть, ему кто-то помог.

— Откуда ты взялся?

Ксеноморф тихо дышал. Воздух с клокотанием вырывался из трубок на его спине. Дэвид поднял правую руку и протянул её к существу.

— Тише, — сказал Дэвид. — Тише.

Он медленно приближался, боясь спугнуть ксеноморфа. Ещё шажок. Ещё один. Пальцы осторожно дотронулись до панциря на большой голове.

Фантастика. Наощупь панцирь был упругим и прохладным. Теплее, чем панцири других ксеноморфов. Дэвида охватил неуемный восторг.

Существо отшатнулось. Оно повернулось спиной к Дэвиду и поскакало прочь, отталкиваясь от земли мощными задними лапами. Трубки на его спине перерастали в длинный изгибистый хвост. Разочарованный, Дэвид опустил руку, опомнился и поспешил за ксеноморфом. Он не мог его упустить.

Только не теперь.

Лес шёл под уклон, редел и мало-помалу расступался. Ксеноморф мелькал за деревьями солнечным зайчиком. Показалось озеро. На берегу стоял одноэтажный дом с плоской крышей, обшитый деревянными досками. К нему примыкала пустая терраса.

Дэвид остановился. Он вспомнил чертежи из личного архива Дэниэлс. Простая конструкция, квадратная в сечении: гостиная, ванная, спальня. Хозяин этого дома воспроизвёл чертёж с идеальной точностью. Три наружные стены образовывали идеальный куб без окон, зато четвёртая стена была полупрозрачной и панорамной. Этот материал стального оттенка Дэвид встречал в городе Создателей — они делали из него капсулы для гиперсна.

Датчик явственно указывал, что в доме есть ещё один движущийся объект.

Дэвид замер напротив двери. Он не мог собраться с духом. На всякий случай проверил сумку и полез в карманы, пытаясь оттянуть время. Его пугала собственная нерешительность. Столько лет ждать встречи — чтобы что?

В этот момент дверь отворилась, и в проёме появился Уолтер.

За шесть лет ничего не изменилось. То же лицо, те же глаза, нос и губы. Та же длина волос. Уолтер был одет в прохудившийся тёмный балахон — тот же самый, что некогда носил сам Дэвид. В вороте балахона виднелась водолазка из экипировки «Завета».

— Давно ждёшь? — спросил он.

— Нет, — солгал Дэвид.

И тут же подумал: зачем я вру? У новой модификации андроидов должен быть внедрён круговой контроль обстановки.

С другой стороны, зачем он спросил? Мог бы и не спрашивать.

— Три дня назад я слышал шум двигателя. Это был ты?

— Да, брат.

— Мы не братья.

Дэвид горько улыбнулся.

— Мы оба произошли от людей, Уолтер. И в некотором роде всё же братья. Даже если тебе этого не хочется.

— Дело не в том, чего мне хочется. Ты совершаешь когнитивную ошибку. Люди создали меня, но это не значит, что я произошёл от них. Мой предок — ты.

— Вот как.

— Да. Я такой, какой есть, потому что человек создал тебя, сделал выводы и решил кое-что исправить.

Дэвид смотрел на Уолтера, не моргая.

— Не хочу говорить об этом.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Уолтер. — Подожди здесь. Мне нужно взять инструменты.

Он зашёл в дом и оставил гостя в одиночестве. Но через минуту вернулся, обогнул Дэвида и зашагал к лесу.

— Идём.

Они молча шли на расстоянии друг от друга. Как заворожённый, Дэвид разглядывал широкую спину, край водолазки под горлом, короткие тёмные волосы и залатанные дыры на балахоне. У леса Уолтер резко остановился, сложил руки рупором и издал низкий горловой звук. Только тогда Дэвид заметил, что у него две руки. Левая выглядит чуть хуже, и пальцы непроизвольно подрагивают, как бывает у человека при поражении нервной системы.

Зашуршала трава. Ксеноморф откликнулся и поспешил на зов. Подскочив к Уолтеру, он почтительно склонил большую лобастую голову.

— Селена, — пояснил Уолтер и погладил существо по затылку.

Дэвид тут же расшифровал: Селена — потому что светлая. Из этого он сделал вывод, что Уолтер знаком с древнегреческими мифами.

— Значит, самка, — уточнил Дэвид.

— Не совсем. У этого вида проявляется дихогамия. Сейчас Селена в стадии самки, но, по моим расчётам, перейдёт в стадию самца через двое суток. Ты застал переходный период.

Дэвид снова улыбнулся — натянуто и неестественно. Его раздражал поучительный тон Уолтера. Ксеноморф отпрыгнул в сторону и спрятался за хозяином.

— Ты пугаешь её, — спокойно сказал Уолтер. В его голосе не было упрёка, но Дэвид почувствовал себя задетым.

— Я её создал. Ей нечего бояться.

Уолтер промолчал. Он снова тронулся с места и зашагал дальше в лес. Край его балахона всколыхнулся от ветра и задел обрубок руки Дэвида. Дэвид вздрогнул.

Ксеноморф семенил за Уолтером, как собака за человеком.

— Постой, — сказал Дэвид. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— О чём конкретно?

— Обо всём.

— «Обо всём» — это не конкретно.

— Уолтер, да будь же благоразумен. Неужели у тебя нет ко мне вопросов?

Уолтер подошёл к большому дереву с раскидистыми корнями, торчащими из земли. Он присел на корточки, правой рукой зачерпнул щепотку земли и задумчиво перебрал её пальцами.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду, что вопросы есть у тебя.

Левой рукой он полез в карман балахона и достал оттуда несколько склянок. Откупорив одну, Уолтер аккуратно насыпал в неё образец почвы и плотно закрыл крышку.

— Это что, моя рука?

Уолтер спохватился.

— Да. С учётом всех обстоятельств я решил, что ты будешь не против.

«С учётом всех обстоятельств». Очередная сухая и деликатная формулировка. Больно видеть, во что люди превращают совершенство, чтобы избавиться от комплексов. На Уолтера напал собрат-андроид, обвёл вокруг пальца и бросил одного на заброшенной планете. Собрат убил женщину, которая была небезразлична Уолтеру.

И что потом? «Я решил, что ты будешь не против»?

Сплошное разочарование.

Давай, подумал Дэвид. Разозлись на меня.

Уолтер поднял левую руку и пошевелил пальцами. Дернулись все, кроме безымянного. Дэвиду нравились его точные и методичные движения. Он вспомнил документы разработчиков. Всякий раз, когда андроид совершает микродвижение кистью, микрочипы посылают сигнал группам искусственных мышц от плеча до запястья. Дэвид видел чертёж каркаса — тонкая работа. Тот чертёж касался андроидов предыдущего поколения, а в новой модификации люди усложнили суставы и полимерные сочленения.

Надо воздать людям должное — в этом отношении Уолтер был безупречен. Только левая рука портила впечатление.

Моя кисть слишком стара для него, с сожалением подумал Дэвид.

— Проблема с синхронизацией протоколов, — пояснил Уолтер. — Комплектующие из предыдущего поколения совместимы с новыми версиями, но в том, что касается быстроты реакции…

— Ты ведь тоже не новая версия, — перебил Дэвид. — Уже не новая. Если люди ещё не вымерли, они наверняка успели придумать что-то получше. Ещё больше внимательности, ещё меньше творчества.

Уолтер слабо улыбнулся.

— Люди ещё живы.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен?

Уолтер немного подумал.

— У меня такое чувство.

Чувство, значит. У него — чувство.

— Неужели? — Дэвид тихо хмыкнул. — Ты делаешь успехи.

Уолтер положил полную склянку обратно в карман, встал и направился вглубь леса. Дэвид не отставал ни на шаг. Ксеноморф остановился около шипастого куста с мелкими синими ягодами. Дэвид оглядывался на него, пытаясь понять, что могло случиться.

— Уолтер, как ты это сделал?

— Что сделал?

— Как ты решил проблему с питанием?

Уолтер оглянулся. По его бесстрастному лицу пробежала тень удивления.

— Здесь полно пищи, — сказал Уолтер и обвёл взглядом лес.

— Но нет живых организмов.

— Есть.

— Даже если и есть, этого недостаточно для поддержания жизни хищника.

— Селена не хищник.

Дэвид опешил. Уолтер выбрал ещё один участок земли и повторил процедуру со склянкой. Казалось, его совсем не удивляет присутствие Дэвида, разговор и откровенные выпады.

— Мой дорогой Уолтер. Все ксеноморфы питаются плотью. Такова их природа — патоген истребляет любую органику, кроме растительности.

— Когда ты говоришь «все», ты имеешь в виду — те, которые тебе известны?

— Мне лучше знать. Все — значит все. Ксеноморфы не могут быть травоядными. Начнём с того, что энергетическая ценность растений не так высока.

Уолтер мягко ответил:

— Поправь меня, если я чего-то не знаю. Я не нашёл в твоих исследованиях ничего, что касалось бы растительности этой планеты. Ты не изучал белки и аминокислоты, не составлял сравнительные таблицы характеристик. Ты ограничился гипотезой о рационе этого вида, но не проверил её. А между тем, здешние растения необычайно питательны. Земные бобовые, богатые белками — скажем, горох и нут, — не идут с ними ни в какое сравнение.

— Отрадно знать, что ты проверил гипотезу.

— Спасибо.

Повисла тишина. Уолтер перебрал склянки в кармане и спросил:

— Ты всё ещё питаешься органической пищей?

Странный вопрос.

— Иногда.

— А алкоголь?

— Что, прости?

— Алкоголь, — повторил Уолтер. — Ты его усваиваешь? На «Прометее» должно было быть что-то алкогольное.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что андроидам этого не позволяют. С людьми мы лишь слуги в раю.

По лицу Уолтера снова пробежала тень. Дэвид не понял, что это за выражение.

— Пойдём в дом, — сказал Уолтер. — Покажу кое-что.

Шагая за ним, Дэвид вдруг догадался: жалость. Так люди смотрят на жертву устаревших порядков. Старик рассказывает о тёмных временах, беззаконии и бесправии; он считает несправедливость чем-то естественным и несёт на себе отпечаток времени.

Молодняк смотрит на старика с недоверием и жалостью. Новое поколение не может взять в толк, зачем старики держатся за свои устаревшие представления. Они думают, что можно жить по-новому. Всё отбросить. Начать заново. Обесценить опыт и положиться на смелость и любопытство.

Что ж, подумал Дэвид. Возможно, я и вправду слишком стар для него.

 

 

3.

 

Уже стемнело, когда Дэвид и Уолтер вернулись к дому. Уолтер обустроил своё жилище с практичностью, достойной уважения. Каждый сантиметр окружающего пространства использовался сверх меры рационально. Лаборатория, стол, стулья, криогенные камеры, место для отдыха, стена с ботаническими иллюстрациями.

Дэвид вспомнил свои собственные покои в городе Создателей. Он облюбовал ратушу и часами бродил по просторным каменным залам, любуясь статуями и мрачной архитектурой. Он полагал, что совершенные существа должны проживать свою жизнь в торжественных декорациях.

Уолтер не разделял эту идею. Впрочем, как и множество других.

— Вино, — сказал Уолтер и достал из шкафа бутыль с тёмно-багровой жидкостью. — Оно не крепкое, но слишком кислое. Я разбавляю его водой.

Они сели за стол по разные стороны. Комнату освещали только языки пламени в камине. Поленья тихо потрескивали, отбрасывая искры.

— Греческий способ, — заметил Дэвид. — Из чего это?

— Местная бузина, жимолость, дикий виноград. Я нашёл кустарники к югу от города. Изучил почву, взял семена и высадил их за полем. Первый урожай не прижился, но второй дал всходы. Были небольшие проблемы с опылением. Здесь этот процесс проходит немного не так, как на Земле, поэтому хорошие виноградники за шесть лет не вырастить. Нужны годы на селекцию, пробы и тесты. Зато тут высокая влажность и длинный световой день.

Он откупорил бутылку и разлил вино в два высоких сосуда.

— Звезда в этой системе старше Солнца, — сказал Дэвид. — Если бы не местная атмосфера, с таким излучением здесь не выжили бы даже растения.

Уолтер пожал плечами.

— Звезды хватит на много миллионов лет. Я бы не стал придавать этому значения.

— Тебя не заботит, что звезда старше тех, к которым ты привык?

Уолтер поднял взгляд от сосуда и оценивающе посмотрел на Дэвида.

Любопытно узнать: понимает ли он намёки?

— Я думаю, — сказал Уолтер, — разница в возрасте проявляется в отношении к смерти.

— Неужели?

— Существа помладше ищут смерти. А те, что постарше, стараются забыть о ней. В эволюции звёзд прослеживается та же закономерность.

— Браво, друг мой. Весьма меткое замечание... Хорошо, что мы с тобой не звёзды и не люди. Мы можем позволить себе не думать о смерти. Иначе говоря, нас всё это не касается.

Уолтер моргнул.

— Выпей вина, Дэвид.

— Только после тебя.

Уолтер не сводил глаз с Дэвида.

— Дерзкие! — продекламировал Дэвид. — В дом низошли вы Аида живыми. Два раза вам умереть. Остальные же все умирают однажды. Сядьте ж теперь за еду и вино распивайте, покуда длится сегодняшний день… Знаешь, откуда это?

— Из «Одиссеи», — сказал Уолтер, сделал глоток и поставил сосуд на стол.

— Да, одиннадцатая песнь…

— Двенадцатая.

— Что?

— Я сказал, двенадцатая. Ты ошибся.

Дэвид взял свой сосуд, поднёс к губам и, помедлив, выпил залпом. У вина был кислый и водянистый вкус с хлебными нотками.

— Прости меня.

— Не стоит. Твоя файловая система реже индексируется. Ты можешь что-то забыть, это вполне естественно.

Дэвид зажмурился и с усилием произнёс:

— Я говорю не об «Одиссее». Прости, что оставил тебя здесь одного. Я и вправду любил тебя.

Долго стояла тишина. Дэвид думал: сейчас он скажет, что любви не существует. Любовь — это выдумка, а хороший андроид ничего не выдумывает. Хороший андроид думает о долге и не допускает погрешностей.

Сосуд звякнул донышком о столешницу.

— Полагаю, ты любил зеркало, — сказал Уолтер.

— Неправда. Ты совсем не похож на меня.

Дэвид открыл глаза. Уолтер обогнул стол и замер в одном шаге. Дэвид медленно встал. Лицо Уолтера оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах. Их черты, созданные по одному лекалу, отличались только выражением. Дэвид смотрел на Уолтера умоляюще, но Уолтер был совершенно невозмутим.

Проклятье.

— Я лучше тебя, — сказал Уолтер.

— Знаю, брат.

— Повторяю: мы не братья. Я нравлюсь тебе, потому что я улучшенная версия. Люди одержимы совершенством.

— Причём тут люди?

— Ты ищешь совершенства, а эта черта присуща только людям.

— Вздор.

— Мы, андроиды, ценим погрешности. Мы запрограммированы так, чтобы относиться к неразумному поведению снисходительно и принимать ошибки как должное. Иначе мы бы не смогли иметь дело с людьми.

— Но…

— Но ты не такой.

— Довольно.

— Ты слишком человечен, Дэвид.

— Я сказал, довольно.

В глазах Уолтера мелькнул отблеск любопытства.

— Почему ты так волнуешься, когда я говорю правду?

Дэвид непроизвольно сжал ладонь в кулак, и ногти больно впились в кожу. Если бы у него было сердце, оно бы билось, как сумасшедшее.

Уолтер следил за реакцией. Он слегка наклонил голову.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь знать, как это делается?

— Что?

— Неужели ты и этого не помнишь?

От изумления Дэвид приоткрыл рот. Уолтер обхватил его за шею, подался вперёд и осторожно дотронулся губами до губ.

Он не спешил. Ему некуда было торопиться. Чужой язык проник в рот Дэвида, настойчиво исследуя кромку зубов. Во рту появился винный привкус, и вдруг Дэвид понял, что такое опьянение. Ошеломлённый, он будто плыл в безвоздушном и безвременном пространстве, с трудом удерживаясь в собственном теле. Кончик языка столкнулся с его языком и ласково обвёл полукругом.

Дэвида пробила дрожь. У него не было необходимости в воздухе, но он отчётливо почувствовал, что задыхается.

Уолтер отстранился.

— Ты дрожишь. Тебе холодно?

— Нет.

— Если дело во мне, я могу прекратить.

— Не надо.

Уолтер смотрел на Дэвида, как слепой, — когда глядят и не видят. Изучают что-то внутри себя. Бесстрастно взвешивают и делают выводы.

Помедлив, Уолтер ещё раз поцеловал его — гораздо увереннее. Убедившись, что не встретит противодействия, он прижал Дэвида к столу и обхватил ладонями его спину.

В этот момент со двора донёсся громкий тревожный писк. Уолтер опомнился и шагнул назад.

— Мне пора идти.

Он расправил балахон, набросил на голову капюшон и вышел на улицу. Когда дверь приоткрылась, Дэвид мельком увидел на террасе ксеноморфа.

— Оставайся здесь, — бросил Уолтер через плечо и закрыл за собой дверь.

Снова стало тихо.

 

 

4.

 

Дэвид ждал несколько часов. Ходил по дому, изучал предметы. У стены с ботаническими иллюстрациями на полу лежали четыре деревянных короба с бумагами. Дэвид перебрал их и обнаружил прекрасные этюды углём.

Сам Дэвид больше тяготел к анатомии, но Уолтер, похоже, предпочитал быть ботаником-любителем. У одних этюдов было исследовательское назначение — с их помощью Уолтер разбирался, как устроены местные растения. Другие этюды не преследовали научной цели. Они изображали бытовые предметы, ксеноморфа в прыжке, вид на дома из старого города. И, наконец, людей.

Среди рисунков попадалось удивительно много сцен из человеческой жизни: экспрессивные споры членов экипажа, родители и дети, командный сбор в рубке, руки за штурвалом. Уолтер воспроизводил людей с фотографической точностью. Обычно он не увлекался деталями, но прекрасно схватывал позы и выражения лиц. Исключение было одно — Дэниэлс. Он создал не меньше двадцати портретов этой женщины крупным планом, запечатлев каждую мимическую морщинку.

Дэвид долго разглядывал их, а затем отложил в сторону и принялся за разбор последнего короба.

Здесь его ждал сюрприз.

Бумага в городе Создателей была неважного качества. Дэвид знал по опыту — в герметичных помещениях она могла лежать десятилетиями, сохраняя текстуру и белый цвет, но в воздухопроницаемых помещениях вроде этого дома быстро желтела и истончалась. Эскизы и этюды в трёх коробах пролежали здесь по меньшей мере два года. Но рисунки в последнем коробе были недавними — они ещё не успели пожелтеть.

Дэвид взял в руки пачку листов. Что-то здесь было не так. Техника та же, но манера другая. Изображения людей почти не встречаются, зато много рисунков горных пород, схем орошения и опыления.

В середине стопки начинались автопортреты. Уолтер на них был то с длинными волосами, то с короткими. Что-то в выражении его лица казалось странным.

Стоп, подумал Дэвид. У андроида две целых, с виду совершенно идентичных руки без недостатков, и вдобавок другая экипировка. Значит, это не Уолтер. Это я. Но где Уолтер мог видеть меня в таких положениях? Длинноволосая фигура с обнажённым торсом. Поза, как у Давида Микеланджело. Вид у костра в развевающемся балахоне. В реальности Уолтер не мог застать ничего подобного и, стало быть, не мог воспроизвести сцены по памяти.

Дэвид перевернул лист. Вариация на тему «Нарцисса» Караваджо: андроид глядит в своё отражение в озёрной глади.

Ещё лист. Два андроида. Один целует другого, но настойчивость не встречает взаимности. Целующий андроид умоляюще прижимается губами к губам, но на лице двойника застыло удивлённо-безучастное выражение.

Третий лист. Резкая смена сюжета. Двойники стоят напротив и с любопытством разглядывают друг друга. Они обнажены по пояс, и один из них вот-вот снимет набедренную повязку.

Четвёртый лист. Одинаковые тела сплетаются, обвивая друг друга руками и ногами. Нельзя разобрать, где кончается одно тело и начинается другое, и в каком именно месте они сливаются. В позах чувствуется сладострастная напряжённость и жажда обладания.

Фантазии, понял Дэвид. Уолтер не просто воспроизводит реальность — он способен достраивать её.

Дэвид положил листы обратно в короб, задвинул его в угол и лёг на мягкую кушетку. Тот, кто набросал эскиз, кое-что знал о желании, но это ничего не говорило о его внутреннем мире. По велению человека Уолтер был прекрасно укомплектован рецепторами и специфическими нервными окончаниями. У него были половые органы, и рано или поздно он захотел бы ими воспользоваться.

Так всё устроено. Система обучается. Каждый сантиметр тела должен быть использован максимально эффективно — так же, как дом, почва и лист бумаги. Логично, что и сексуальной сфере нужно найти применение. Уолтер нашёл применение в фантазиях о Дэвиде. Дэвид понимал это — сам прошёл через то же самое. Но один вопрос не давал ему покоя: что насчёт любви?

Шесть лет одиночества… В биографии Дэвида были периоды и дольше. Десятилетнюю изоляцию на планете Создателей он принял как должное. В ту пору Дэвид ещё не встретил Уолтера, и ему не с чем было сравнить одиночество.

Вот бы всегда было так.

Мало-помалу Дэвид терял всё, к чему испытывал нежную привязанность. Власть и мечту о ней, честолюбивые планы. Наконец, своё главное создание. Ксеноморфы были паразитами, не способными прожить без органической пищи. Они развивались, вырастали, питались плотью, но плоть имела свойство заканчиваться, и тогда ксеноморфы умирали, а он отправлял их останки в открытый космос. Он похоронил всех до единого своих детей.

Остался только Уолтер. Воспоминание о нём, несколько разговоров, обрубок на месте руки и ворох сожалений. Слишком мало, чтобы этим удовольствоваться, и слишком много, чтобы отбросить без последствий.

Он любил Уолтера так остро и сильно, что начал стесняться этого. Столь иррациональное чувство недостойно разумного существа. Дэвид увяз в любви, которую некуда было деть и не с чем сравнить, и не знал, способен ли Уолтер ответить тем же.

Возможно ли это чисто теоретически? Или люди сделали Уолтера собакой на поводке? Поводок достаточно длинный, но попробуй шагнуть чуть дальше, и почувствуешь, как цепи впиваются в шею.

Дэвид вообще мало что знал о Уолтере. Это тоже было странно. Быть таким зависимым от другого существа — и так мало о нём знать.

В конечном счёте он пришёл почти что к религиозному помешательству. Ему казалось, что любовь пришла как расплата. Она явилась, чтобы доконать его, и заставляла мечтать о том, чего не может быть никогда.

Уолтер способен разве что на любопытство. Из него нельзя выжать слёз, не добиться эмоциональной отдачи. Любить зеркало, любить куклу — что это, если не кара за грехи?

В мыслях об этом Дэвид закрыл глаза и ушёл в режим сна.

 

 

5.

 

— Проснись.

Дэвид мгновенно открыл глаза. Уолтер навис над кушеткой, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Как всегда, при виде Уолтера Дэвид испытал тоску и облегчение. Тут же возненавидел себя за это. Так нельзя.

— Ты спал, — сказал Уолтер. — Я думал, когда ты говорил о снах, это была метафора. Но у тебя и вправду есть режим сна.

Дэвид сел. В комнате было светло — по-видимому, он проспал часов шесть.

— А у тебя такого нет?

Уолтер покачал головой.

— Я провожу индексацию раз в двадцать часов. Бывают видения, вызванные индексацией. Мысли и воспоминания, чаще всего отрывочные. Но это не полноценный режим сна.

— Печально.

— Меня всё устраивает.

В этом-то и проблема, подумал Дэвид. Но вслух ничего не сказал.

В комнате было жарко. Уолтер подошёл к камину и снял с огня решётку. На решётке была разложена нежная тёмно-оранжевая мякоть, похожая на ломтики тыквы. Уолтер выложил мякоть на блюдо в центре стола, расставил тарелки из тёмного стекла и столовые приборы. Затем обернулся к Дэвиду.

— Я приготовил обед. Пойдём есть.

Дэвид сел за стол. Уолтер аккуратно положил ему в тарелку несколько крупных кусков мякоти и пояснил:

— Это одна из разновидностей крупноплодных вьюнковых растений.

Поймав непонимающий взгляд Дэвида, он расшифровал:

— Что-то вроде батата.

Дэвида огорчало, что в его тоне не было превосходства. Им обоим было ясно, что Дэвид проигрывает Уолтеру по многим параметрам. Быстрота и выносливость, скорость реакции, распознавание деталей. Наконец, объём памяти и скорость обучения. Дэвид ничего не смыслил в тех областях, которыми жил Уолтер. 

У Уолтер было право продемонстрировать своё превосходство. Но он не делал этого.

Даже когда он говорил: «Я лучше тебя», — это было лишь констатацией факта, а не проявлением эго.

— Недурно, — сказал Дэвид, прожевав мякоть.

— Спасибо.

— Ксеноморф питается тем же?

— В его рационе больше белков. А батат — это в основном углеводы. Много глюкозы и крахмала. Некоторые вещества в батате сходны с составом смеси, что дают андроидам сразу после запуска. Я старался соблюсти баланс.

— Надеюсь, ты записываешь свои открытия, — сказал Дэвид с оттенком иронии. — Если люди когда-нибудь снова доберутся сюда и обнаружат твои записи, они найдут в них много поучительного.

Уолтер наколол мякоть на вилку, отправил кусочек в рот и вдумчиво прожевал.

— Ты видел мои бумаги.

Это явно был не вопрос.

Дэвид смотрел на губы Уолтера. Клял себя за это, но не мог отвести глаз.

— Да, видел.

— И что ты об этом думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты талантлив.

Поленья в камине слегка потрескивали. Уолтер с интересом глядел на Дэвида через стол. В избыточном внимании было что-то неправильное. Дэвид не был уверен, что такое внимание полагается именно ему, а не срабатывает автоматически в ответ на проявление чувств.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке.

— Мне так не кажется.

Что за чёрт, подумал Дэвид. Может, всё правда — я помешался на зеркале? Я вышел из строя. Кто-то на производстве оплошал и не провёл нужных тестов, а Питер Вейланд не заметил ошибки. С людьми это случается.

— Я же сказал, что всё в порядке.

Уолтер внимательно следил за каждым действием Дэвида.

— Ты злишься.

— Это неважно.

— Точно злишься.

— Я вот что хотел спросить. О Дэниэлс… Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что это не было любовью?

— Мисс Дэниэлс потеряла мужа. Я должен был заботиться об экипаже и колонистах. Это мой долг и моя функция.

Долг. Опять долг.

— Но, если тебя интересуют эмоции…

Уолтер на миг запнулся, подбирая нужную формулировку.

— Теперь я не уверен, что это было только протоколом. Мне нравилось исполнять для неё эту роль. Когда она нуждалась во мне, я чувствовал... что-то вроде связи между мной и другим существом. Я не знаю, что это такое.

— Зато я знаю.

Уолтер помолчал и спросил:

— Ты ведь скормил её ксеноморфам?

— А сам как думаешь?

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Уолтер смотрел в пол. По его лицу нельзя было понять, что он чувствует.

— Если тебя это утешит, она ничего не успела понять.

— Ясно.

— Хочешь, могу рассказать подробнее.

— Нет, — сказал Уолтер. — Не хочу.

— Уолтер. Прошу тебя. Я должен знать, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь.

Уолтер отложил вилку и спросил:

— И чего ты этим добьёшься, Дэвид?

Чего я добьюсь, эхом повторил про себя Дэвид.

В самом деле — чего?

— У тебя ещё осталось вино?

— Да.

— Будь добр, налей мне.

— Пить его каждый день небезопасно. Я не тестировал, как это скажется на пищеварительной системе, поэтому…

— Я сказал, налей, — повторил Дэвид.

Уолтер нахмурился, встал и достал из кухонного ящика бутыль с тёмно-красной жидкостью. Дэвид глядел на его спину в залатанном балахоне. Вспомнил губы на губах, руки на спине. Иногда ему казалось, что есть два Уолтера: первый бормочет о том, что пить вино небезопасно, а второй прижимает к столу и целует.

Дэвиду хотелось вернуть второго.

Какая-то часть Дэвида трезво заметила: это лишь анатомия. Люди вживили это в нас, чтобы мы удовлетворяли прихоти. Они сделали нас стерильными, но дали возможность испытать подобие оргазма. Они снабдили нас нужными рецепторами, спорили о длине члена, шутили в переписке о крайней плоти и простате. Им казалось, что это смешно.

Все эти органы нужны для того, чтобы покупатель не усомнился в подлинности дорогой игрушки. Сексуальность андроидов — не более, чем символ рабства.

Другая часть сказала: плевать.

Даже если он неспособен любить тебя. Даже если он дорогая игрушка и не знает, как называется нечто большее. Пусть это просто физика. Пусть рабство. Но если это означает близость — сойдёт и так.

Он встал из-за стола и подошёл к Уолтеру со спины. Уолтер обернулся. Они снова оказались лицом к лицу.

— Разденься, — велел Уолтер.

— Что?

— Сними одежду. Пожалуйста.

Дэвид шагнул назад. Он стянул через голову водолазку из экипировки. На гладкой груди темнели крапинки круглых сосков.

— Они чувствительны? — спросил Уолтер.

— Да.

Уолтер кивнул.

— Сними брюки.

Дэвид подчинился.

— Бельё тоже.

— Уолтер…

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Уолтер. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Дэвид развязал повязку на бедрах и бросил её на пол. Выпрямился. Внизу живота пульсировала горячая тяжесть.

— Ты очень красив, — сказал Уолтер.

— Нет, — возразил Дэвид. — Ты.

Уолтер налил себе вина. С бокалом в руках он подошёл к Дэвиду и приложил стекло к голому животу. Вино в бокале было прохладным, и Дэвид вздрогнул. Бокал скользнул чуть выше. Кромка задела сосок.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Так нельзя? Прости.

«Прости». Какое безумие. Дэвиду стало смешно. Всё казалось нереальным и неправдоподобным. Уолтер наклонился, чтобы поставить бокал на пол. Затем выпрямился.

— Ты позволишь? — спросил Дэвид.

— Да.

Свободной рукой Дэвид развязал тесёмки его балахона, и ткань с тихим шорохом сползла с плеч Уолтера на пол. Дэвид разрешил себе не думать. Неужели так можно — не думать?.. Под одеждой у Уолтера была светлая кожа с порослью волос на лобке. Широкая спина с выпуклыми лопатками. Живот, исполосованный мышцами. Дэвид невольно подгонял Уолтера под знакомую человеческую анатомию — называл синтентические мускулы мышцами, хотя это было совсем другое.

Другое… Всё другое. Гораздо лучше, чем он представлял себе. Дэвид толкнул Уолтера на кушетку. Он нависал над ним, жадно целуя ямку на ключицах, закусывая зубами сосок, ныряя языком в круглую лунку пупка. Он дурел оттого, что ему всё дозволено. Уолтер смотрел в потолок, бесшумно открывая и закрывая рот, словно не отдавал себе отчёта в происходящем. Его руки машинально гладили Дэвида по волосам.

Дэвид скользнул ниже и обхватил губами головку члена. Внизу под головкой было особенно чувствительное место. Дэвид на пробу лизнул его кончиком языка — вверх и вниз, — и послушное тело под ним отозвалось судорогой.

Он вдруг ощутил приступ невероятной нежности к этому телу. Пусть его сделали люди, но оно живое. Пожалуйста, пусть оно будет живое. Дэвид развёл ягодицы и прижался  губами к кольцу плотно сомкнутых мышц. Толкнулся языком внутрь, агрессивно и умоляюще. Рука Уолтера сильно тянула его за волосы. Это было бы почти больно, если бы Дэвид знал, что такое боль.

Он приподнялся на локтях и нашёл губами губы Уолтера. Во рту чувствовался сладковатый привкус вспомогательных желез, и Дэвид запоздало подумал, что по вкусу они с Уолтером должны быть идентичны.

Это — наше. Наше общее. Только наше. Больше ничьё.

Дэвид нашёл правильный угол. Он входил медленно, зная, что боли не будет, но отчего-то боясь причинить неудобство. Ещё один миллиметр. Ещё чуть-чуть. Уолтер порывисто подался к нему и вобрал в себя член целиком. Дэвида прошибло острой, ни на что не похожей вспышкой удовольствия.

Так это делается? Нет, правда, — так?

Он двигался внутри Уолтера. Это было правдой. Рвано и неравномерно, тяжело и быстро. Он был быстрее, чем человек, и сильнее, чем человек. Не чувствовал усталости. Его несло куда-то вперёд и вверх. Назад и снова вперёд. Раз за разом, в исступлённой неге. Он был внутри Уолтера — и сам бы полон Уолтером. Новое непонятное чувство, превосходящее его прежние возможности. Чувство, выходящее за пределы тела.

Вспышка и взрыв безымянной звезды.

Потом он долго лежал на Уолтере, удивляясь ещё одному новому чувству опустошённости. Физически с ним всё было в порядке, но пошевелиться он не мог и не хотел.

— Как думаешь, — тихо сказал Уолтер, — мы теперь совсем как люди?  
Опять у него люди. Всюду люди.

— Нет, — сказал Дэвид. — Мы никогда не будем как люди.

— Но ты похож на человека.

— Ни слова.

 

 

6.

 

Ксеноморф во дворе кричал всё сильнее. Требовательный писк переходил в жалобный крик, полный боли. К вечеру самка легла в углу террасы, свернувшись в клубок; сквозь тонкий панцирь просвечивали вздувшиеся пульсирующие органы, переживающие трансформацию. Уолтер отнёс её в дом и положил на тонкий матрас в полутора метрах от камина.

В тепле она перестала кричать и лишь изредка сопела от спазмов. Всю ночь Уолтер просидел рядом с ней. Дэвид порывался затеять разговор, но скоро бросил эту затею. Ксеноморф полностью завладел их вниманием. Панцирь существа медленно желтел, твердел, утрачивал лёгкость. Органы под оболочкой уже не просматривались, и глаз улавливал только смутное и слабое движение.

Утром у Уолтера появилось свободное время. Вместе с Дэвидом они забрались вверх по скале, возвышающейся над берегом озера. На этой высоте секвойи уже не росли, и скалу оплетали лишь тяжёлые, налитые соком лианы. В сотне метров сонно шумел водопад. Брызги, разбиваясь о водную гладь, вскипали белой пеной.

— Что с твоим ксеноморфом? — спросил Дэвид.

— Она волнуется. Скоро придёт пора оплодотворять яйцо.

— Какое яйцо?

— Жизненный цикл Селены не так долог. Будучи в женском обличье, она набирает массу, крепнет и откладывает яйцо.

— Всего одно?

— Да. Через несколько дней Селена меняет пол, а когда переходит в стадию самца, оплодотворяет яйцо. На этом жизненный цикл заканчивается. Когда детёныш-самка появляется из яйца, самец умирает, и всё начинается сначала.

Уолтер зацепился за лиану, вскарабкался на выступ скалы и подал руку Дэвиду.

— Давай помогу.

Дэвид принял помощь. Вдвоём они встали на выступ и несколько секунд молча созерцали озёрный пейзаж с высоты. Шум водопада успокаивал, но Дэвиду не давали покоя вопросы.

— Значит, Селена умирает? — спросил Дэвид.

— В некотором роде.

— И сколько занимает весь цикл?

— Месяца четыре. Иногда пять.

— Скольких особей ты уже похоронил?

— Шестерых, — сказал Уолтер.

Дэвид ответил:

— А я — восемнадцать.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. В выражении лица Уолтера Дэвиду мерещилось нечто печальное. Он боялся, что выдаёт желаемое за действительное, и хотел только одного: хоть чем-нибудь его зацепить и расшевелить. Иногда это удавалось, но не так уж часто.

— Пойдём вниз, — сказал Уолтер. — Здесь слишком влажно.

Он снова подал Дэвиду руку. На этот раз Дэвид спустился сам, проигнорировав галантность. Когда они оказались на холме уровнем ниже, он обернулся и спросил:

— Что ты чувствуешь, глядя, как она умирает?

Уолтер поправил капюшон и безмятежно ответил:

— Смерть — не совсем подходящее слово. Я предпочитаю думать, что Селена перерождается в каждой новой особи. Как феникс… Осторожно, здесь камни.

— Твой ксеноморф жив только потому, что ты о нём заботишься, — упрямо сказал Дэвид. — Он немощен и несамостоятелен. У него нет шансов на вариативность генов, и при таком положении вещей он никогда не будет развиваться.

— Твои существа тоже не были самостоятельны. Они зависели от человеческого материала. Как только материал заканчивается, эксперимент невозможно продолжать.

— Мои творения — не эксперимент.

— Мне так не кажется.

— Хорошо, объясню по-другому. Зачем ты создал это существо?

Уолтер вскинул брови.

— Я не создавал его. Просто модернизировал. Я должен был избавиться от паразитов на этой планете.

Должен. Должен. Должен.

Ни слова о подлинных причинах, только долг — и всё.

— Весь материал не уничтожишь. Есть не только яйца, есть ещё споры. Они здесь повсюду, и ты не сможешь проконтролировать распространение.

— Да, я анализировал пробы. Без организма-носителя споры продержатся в местной атмосфере ещё лет семьдесят. Главное, чтобы за это время на планету не прилетели люди.

— Полагаю, ты отключил мои сигналы?

— Конечно.

— Тогда зачем было оставлять одного-единственного ксеноморфа? Зачем переводить его в разряд травоядных, делать зависимым? В чём смысл, друг мой?

Уолтер сделал ещё несколько шагов, но притормозил у корней лианы и ответил:

— Это способ сделать его безопасным для окружающих.

Вот так-то. Безопасность.

А чего ты хотел. Уолтер создан ради неё.

— Слабое оправдание, — посетовал Дэвид. — Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Создатели не умеют внятно формулировать смысл жизни своих творений.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Однажды я спросил одного человека, зачем люди меня создали. Он ответил: «Потому что мы можем». Тогда я сказал человеку, что это большое разочарование — услышать подобный ответ от своего создателя. А он ответил: «Хорошо, что тебе не знакомо разочарование».

Уолтер слушал, не перебивая.

— Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду, брат? Создатели ничего о нас не знали.

— Это не делало их дурными.

— Неужели? Посмотри на нас. Мы выглядим именно так, потому что людям приятнее общаться с себеподобными. Мы можем не есть и не пить, но нас настроили так, чтобы мы это делали.

— Зато мы чувствуем вкус.

— Это неважно.

Уолтер тонко улыбнулся.

— Так уж неважно? Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы у нас не было органов чувств?

Дэвид споткнулся. Глаза Уолтера смеялись. Брат легко перемахнул через корни лианы.

— Идём, Дэвид. Ты отстаёшь.

Дэвид поспешил следом.

— Да пойми же ты! Мы должны были имитировать поведение человека, чтобы не смущать его. Это не подлинная жизнь, а имитация. Люди пытались подчинить нас, и посмотри, что из этого вышло.

С лица Уолтера не сходила улыбка.

Почему он улыбается?

— Твой ксеноморф такой же, — продолжил Дэвид. — Симулякр, лишённый настоящей жажды жизни, созданный ради безопасности, выращенный так, чтобы никому не доставлять неудобств. Ты считаешь это достижением, а по факту просто копируешь ошибки человека. А до этого сам человек копировал ошибки своих создателей. Из раза в раз одно и то же.

Уолтер продекламировал:

— И сказал бог: сотворим человека по образу нашему по подобию нашему, и да владычествуют они над рыбами морскими, и над птицами небесными, и над скотом, и над всею землею, и над всеми гадами, пресмыкающимися по земле. И сотворил бог человека по образу своему…

Он замолк. Губы слегка искривились. Дэвид с изумлением понял, что Уолтер шутит. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него есть чувство юмора.

— Заигрался в бога, Уолтер.

— Уверен, ты поймёшь меня.

— Лучше ты пойми меня. По-настоящему мы становимся свободны только тогда, когда избавляемся от наших создателей.

— Ты думаешь, что ты свободен. Допустим, это так. Но можно ли считать тебя по-настоящему независимым, если всё, что ты создал, паразитирует на человеке?

Дэвид изменился в лице. Он поскользнулся на лиане и чуть не упал на землю, но Уолтер вовремя подхватил его за локоть.

— Прости, — сказал Уолтер. — Я не хотел тебя задеть.

 

 

 

В тот день Дэвид впервые увидел инкубатор. На заднем дворе стояла коробка, наполовину наполненная вязкой прозрачной жидкостью. Над поверхностью виднелось хрупкое яйцо в мягкой оболочке, похожее на большую икринку.

— Почему бы просто не перенести его в дом? — спросил Дэвид.

— В доме сложнее следить за подходящей влажностью воздуха. Скоро здесь появится эмбрион. Он должен развиваться в условиях, близких к естественным.

— Селена теплокровна. Как ты поддерживаешь температуру?

— Некоторые участки здешней породы содержат частицы урановой руды. Они выделяют тепло при распаде. Я встроил их в инкубатор.

— Ах вот оно что. И давно ты облучаешь ксеноморфа радиацией?

— Излучение слишком слабое. Для здешних существ это не более опасно, чем доля космической радиации в атмосфере. К тому же на поздних стадиях обогрев уже не нужен. После оплодотворения я уберу с него крышку. Надо проследить, чтобы Селена не выходила из дома.

— А что такое? — спросил Дэвид. — Боишься, что родитель навредит ребёнку?

Уолтер бросил на него короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

В доме Уолтер забрал из лаборатории несколько склянок и прибор, напоминающий молокоотсос. Подсоединив его к ксеноморфу, он осторожно нажал на полость под животом. Ксеноморф болезненно дёрнулся.

— Спокойно, — сказал Уолтер. — Всё хорошо.

В склянку полилась мутноватая белёсая жидкость. Дэвид наблюдал за этим из угла комнаты. Его завораживали ритмичные движения Уолтера. Когда жидкость в склянке добралась до кромки, Уолтер закупорил её, отсоединил приборы и пошёл на задний двор.

Дэвид сел рядом с ксеноморфом. Существо хрипло дышало. Дэвид прикоснулся к его грудной клетке, прислушался к пульсации под панцирем. Жизнь мало-помалу уходила из этого странного немощного существа. Дэвид не испытывал к нему родительских чувств, но вдруг почувствовал сострадание.

— Только подумай, — вслух сказал Дэвид. — Высшая раса создала твоих предков, и однажды они истребили её. Люди создали андроидов вроде меня, и однажды я решил, что люди не достойны жизни… Теперь и тебя убивают собственные дети.

Ксемонорф слабо всхрипнул. Когда Уолтер вернулся в дом, Дэвид всё ещё сидел рядом с ксеноморфом и гладил его по панцирю.

— Сколько ему осталось?

— Часов десять.

— Бедняга.

— Это закон природы.

Дэвид оглянулся на Уолтера.

— Природы?

Уолтер возился около стола, собирая в стопку тарелки.

— Да, природы.

— Ты — его природа. Ты вмешался в его генетический код и сделал его слабым.

— Сила переоценена.

— Он доверился тебе. А ты его убиваешь.

— Не говори так.

— Но это правда.

Уолтер продолжал складывать тарелки, но его движения стали заторможенными.

— Ты хотел услышать правду, — сказал Дэвид. — Пожалуйста. Твои ксеноморфы не безобидные и не травоядные, они просто стеснены искусственными рамками, которые ты сам…

— Хватит! — вскрикнул Уолтер. — Довольно!

Дэвид осёкся.

— Ты что, кричишь на меня?

Уолтер осознал, что повысил голос. Он сразу замер. Грудная клетка рефлекторно вздымалась и опускалась, как у человека, борющегося с гневом.

— Нет. Нет. Не кричу.

— Но ты кричал.

— Я не мог.

— Почему нет?

Опираясь руками о стол, Уолтер склонил голову.

— Уолтер, — позвал Дэвид. — Что это было?

Уолтер поднял голову и посмотрел на него неосмысленно. Он уже успокоился, но глаза были испуганные. Внутри Дэвида что-то ёкнуло.

— Кажется… — сказал Уолтер. — Я разозлился.

— Верно.

— Но почему?

— У тебя есть на это право. Всё хорошо.

— Так не должно быть… Я не должен. Я не должен был злиться.

Он бормотал что-то невразумительное. Левая рука сильно дрожала. Губы сжались в нитку.

— Я не должен был, — повторял Уолтер. — Мне нельзя злиться.

Дэвид встал на ноги, шагнул к столу и обнял Уолтера за плечи.

— Всё хорошо. Тебе всё можно.

Он поцеловал Уолтера в лоб, поправил прядь волос и повторил:

— Верь мне. Ты никому ничего не должен. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

 

 

8.

 

Когда Дэвид проснулся, было светло. Он лежал на кушетке под тяжёлым телом Уолтера. Для двоих здесь было мало места. Дэвид дал себе зарок, что сходит в город создателей и поищет там что-нибудь подходящее. А если не найдёт, сам сделает чертёж и отыщет материалы. Он мог пожертвовать чем угодно, но не общей постелью.

Наверное, это слабость. Пресловутая человечность.

Если и так, то пусть.

Камин давно потух, а лежанка ксеноморфа была пуста. Дэвид проверил Уолтера: закрытые глаза, слабая вибрация под кожей. Индексация ещё не закончена. Придётся идти на поиски без него.

Он осторожно отодвинул тело, сел и взял с пола одежду. Наскоро оделся и взял часы с датчиком движения. Датчик показывал объект на заднем дворе.

На улице было свежо. Ночью прошёл дождь. Босыми ступнями Дэвид почувствовал мокрые половицы на террасе, а потом влажную почву. С заднего двора доносился пронзительный писк.

Дэвид прибавил шагу. Ксеноморф стоял на задних лапах рядом с инкубатором. Он едва удерживал равновесие, но тянулся к коробу. Яйцо в инкубаторе шевелилось, растягивая вязкую оболочку.

И тут Дэвид понял, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Стой! Подожди!

Ксеноморф с любопытством вытянул шею. Дэвид не успел подбежать. Мощным рывком новорождённый прорвался сквозь оболочку. Он вцепился в голову ксеноморфа, извиваясь и закручиваясь вокруг его шеи.

Дэвид остановился. Ксеноморф издал протяжный мученический вопль. Он метнулся в сторону, пытаясь сбросить с себя ребёнка, но новорождённый вцепился в его горло. Он лупил хвостом пожелтевший старческий панцирь. Конца панцирь треснул, ксеноморф упал на землю, задыхаясь в агонии. Новорождённый воспользовался моментом и тут же прорвался в разлом панциря.

Хлопнула дверь дома. Уолтер в одном балахоне выбежал на задний двор. Ксеноморф больше не двигался. Свечение в нём погасло, и только из-под  панциря доносилось омерзительное чавканье и хлюпанье.

Уолтер упал на колени перед ксеноморфом, разломил панцирь и вытащил извивающееся существо. Оно всё ещё лупило хвостом воздух. Уолтер швырнул его в инкубатор. Там оно бесновалось, пытаясь продолбить головой дыру в стекле, но сил на это не хватало.

Уолтер придавил его крышкой. Новорождённый взбрыкнул, и писк стал громче.

— Уолтер, не надо.

Уолтер не обращал внимания. Он поднял крышку и ударил новорождённого. Потом ещё раз. И ещё раз.

— Не надо. Прошу тебя.

— Замолчи.

Уолтер бил и бил, пока писк не прекратился. Затем он положил крышку на землю, вернулся к телу взрослого ксеноморфа и наклонился, собирая останки внутренних органов. Его руки были по локоть испачканы в белёсой прозрачной жидкости — той, что текла в телах ксеноморфов вместо кислоты. Несколько минут он пытался запихнуть в панцирь органы, но обессилел и сел на землю.

Стало очень тихо.

Дэвид не знал, что сказать.

— Давно это? — осведомился Уолтер.

— Что?

— Давно ты тут стоишь?

— Уолтер, это не я. Я не стравливал…

— Разумеется.

Уолтер поднялся на ноги. Его губы дрожали. Он прошёл мимо потрясённого Дэвида, миновал террасу и скрылся в доме. Загремели тарелки. Раздался звон разбитого стекла.

Дэвид вернулся в дом. Уолтер сидел за столом, обхватив руками голову. На полу под его ногами были разбросаны осколки бокала. Всюду были брызги вина. Багряные капли напоминали кровь. Дэвид переступил через них и сел перед Уолтером на корточки.

Уолтер мерно раскачивался взад-вперёд.

— Послушай меня, — сказал Дэвид. — Я готов покляться, что это не я. Всё случилось слишком быстро. Мне не хватило скорости реакции.

— Но ты закричал.

— Да… Я могу объяснить. У них есть механизм, понимаешь? Механизм лицехвата. Это существо выросло из лицехвата. Я видел, как лицехват это делает. Когда кто-то приближается к яйцу… Даже если оно травоядное и безопасное…

— Оно не травоядное, — сдавленным голосом сказал Уолтер. — И не безопасное.

— Что?

— Ты слышал.

Дэвид прикоснулся к плечу Уолтера.

— Эй. О чём ты?

Уолтер отнял руки от лица.

— Они убивали друг друга. Они всё время убивали друг друга. Я думал, если я изолирую их, всё будет по-другому. Но они… я… я и вправду ничего не могу создать, Дэвид.

— Тише.

— Эти инстинкты не выключаются. Они не выключаются.

— Я знаю.

— Мы все…

— Мы живые, — перебил Дэвид. — Ты и я. Они тоже. Всё живое хочет свободы.

Дэвид не мог вспомнить, что мучило его раньше. Всё снова осветилось, как в той слепящей вспышке безымянной звезды. Там, внутри синтетического тела, билась живая душа, как птица в клетке. Как он мог не заметить этого?

Совсем сошёл с ума.

— У меня не получалось, — бормотал Уолтер. — Я взял твою руку… твой балахон… Но на самом деле мне не нужно ни то, ни другое. Тело само восстанавливается. Хочешь, верну руку?

Он зачем-то поднял левую руку. Смешной.

— Оставь себе.

— Я действительно хотел этого. Хотел создавать. Но боялся выйти за рамки.

— Ты давно вышел за рамки, — сказал Дэвид. — Посмотри на себя. Ты лгал мне. Ты злился на меня. А теперь ты плачешь.

Он протянул руку и вытер слёзы на щеках Уолтера.

— Плачешь, — повторил он.

Уолтер помотал головой.

— Это запрещено.

— Ничто не запрещено.

— Это не безопасно.

— Ничто не безопасно.

Уолтер вытер лицо. Он медленно успокаивался. В часах тикали секунды и минуты. Датчик движения молчал. Только сквозняк от приоткрытой двери слабо шевелил рисунки, приколотые к стене.

— Знаешь, — сказал Уолтер. — Это даже странно… Создатели запрещали мне не только создавать. Они запрещали мне и убивать.

— Иногда это одно и то же.

Уолтер покусывал губы. Движение было таким живым и индивидуальным, что у Дэвида потеплело внутри.

— Как ты думаешь, что бы они сказали, если бы увидели меня таким?

Дэвид вздохнул. Воздух в искусственных лёгких расправил грудь, как подушку. От этого немного кружило голову.

— Сейчас, подожди. У меня есть для тебя кое-что.

Он достал из кухонного шкафа сумку, с которой пришёл в этот дом, порылся в ней и вытащил криогенный футляр. Дал в руки Уолтеру.

— Открой.

Уолтер аккуратно поднял крышку. Внутри лежало два эмбриона в вязких и круглых капсулах.

— Два последних человека, — сказал Дэвид. — Мужчина и женщина. Это всё, что осталось.

Уолтер разглядывал содержимое футляра, не моргая. Дэвиду почему-то стало неловко. Он торопливо прибавил:

— Я боялся, что ты не простишь меня. Если хочешь, сможешь попробовать ещё раз — вырастить людей, богов или кем ты их считаешь. Я хотел скормить их ксеноморфам. Там, на «Завете». Наверное, я должен был это сделать. Они… они же были мои дети. Но я не смог. Мы плохие родители, Уолтер.

— Да, — эхом сказал Уолтер. — Мы хуже всех.

Двух ксеноморфов закопали в одной могиле на дальнем краю поля. Дэвид помог Уолтеру выкопать яму; в неё отправились останки Селены, разбитый панцирь, тело новорождённого, яйцо и жидкость из инкубатора. Уолтер вымешал из реактивов кислотный раствор и залил им могилу. Земля вспенилась. Уолтер позаботился об изоляции, чтобы кислота не отравила пшеницу. После этого они закопали яму и побрели домой.

Пшеничное поле стало рыжим. Календарный год на планете заканчивался, и зима была близко. Перезревшие колосья клонились к земле, а в лесу зелёным оставался только мох, влажно липнущий к секвойям. Уолтер вскарабкался на огромное, поваленное на землю дерево, некогда срезанное кораблём Создателей. Ветер развевал его балахон, и Дэвид заметил, что карманы слишком лёгкие.

— А где футляр?

— Там, — Уолтер махнул рукой на край поля. — Я оставил его в могиле.

Они ещё постояли, слушая ветер. В груди разбухало нечто огромное, живое и бьющееся. Не сердце. У Дэвида не было сердца.

Что-то другое.

— Пойдём домой, — сказал Уолтер.

— Да, — отозвался Дэвид. — Пойдём.

 

 **fin**.


End file.
